Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-4x + 10}{x - 2} \times 3$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-4x + 10) \times 3} {(x - 2) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-12x + 30}{x - 2}$